Dark Chocolate
by dani's random fox
Summary: Takes place after Zane changes into Hell Kaiser. It’s Valentine’s Day and Zane has quite a few suitors. One manages to corner him and offers him chocolate. She finds out the hard way that Zane doesn’t like chocolates. ZaneOC oneshot


What more can I say? It's the day before Valentine's and I'm bored. Lucky you.

Summary: Takes place after Zane changes into… "Hell Kaiser"? Anyway, it's Valentine's Day and Zane has quite a few suitors. One manages to corner him and offers him chocolate. She finds out the hard way that Zane doesn't like chocolates. ZaneOC one-shot.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

"Talking text." Regular

'_Thought text_.' Italicized

Emphasized words will be italicized or bolded depending on given situation.

Flashbacks, if any, will be italicized.

**NOTE(s): This does not change any happenings in Zane's Biggest Fan. This is just a one-shot that has nothing to do with Zane's Biggest Fan**.

**Warnings: I think Zane is OOC. But he _is_ Hell Kaiser so maybe he's not…**

Disclaimer: it is not mine…no matter how much I wish it were…

-------Dark Chocolate------

Zane Truesdale smirked as he got out of his limo. Fans of all ages, sizes, and sexes greeted him eagerly, offering chocolates and flowers. He ignored them and walked calmly towards the Kaiba Dome, his bodyguards walking beside him warily.

He walked by all the smiling faces without a second glance, the red ropes separating him from the fans that were reaching out in hopes to touch him.

"Marry me, Zane!" called a jaunty girl.

"Don't marry her, she's a slut. Marry me!" said another.

An outbreak of "Marry me's" and "I love you's" followed. He smirked again, causing a chain reaction of screams.

Red roses showered upon him and he frowned in irritation as a few hit him. He stepped on something with a crunch and looked down. A box of chocolates seeped out from beneath his foot and he kicked them away carelessly.

He was nearing the entrance now. The fans were still screaming, some crying loudly because Zane refused their chocolates and flowers. The doors opened and he was about to enter when a pale green flower hit his chest.

"…?" He picked it up wordlessly.

The crowd went silent as he examined it. It had a bell shape and it smelled very fragrant.

"Who threw this?" he asked quietly.

Nobody answered. It was deathly quiet when a hesitant voice said, "I-I did."

Everyone turned to the source. It was a girl dressed in black. She blushed as everyone stared at her. She looked at the ground and pushed her glasses up to her face nervously.

"The hell kind of flower is that?" someone asked rudely.

"The…the flower is Bells of Ireland. It symbolizes good fortune." She explained softly, her blush getting darker.

"Zane doesn't need your stupid flower." A girl said huffily.

"Well it's better than a red rose, isn't it?" She snapped suddenly, making the girl jump.

"How original, it's not as if anybody else thought of it." She said sardonically, gesturing towards the hundreds of red roses littering the ground.

Hoards of protests and insults rushed at her and she flinched.

Zane looked at her once more. She blushed, "I just wanted to wish you good luck…"

He put the flower in his pocket and walked on.

"You're keeping it!?"

Zane turned around. The crowd separated again, leaving a pretty girl standing in his sight. She wore a red shirt that had a pink heart in the middle and jeans with pinks hearts on the seams. She smiled sweetly at him, "I mean, why would you want such an ugly flower? I have a prettier one for you…"

She held out a single red rose. He took it and her smile got wider. He dropped it, "Oops."

He walked away, but not before stepping on the rose. The girl in red cried and her friends consoled her whimpering figure.

He passed the girl in black and she offered him a small smile. He smirked back and she blushed in return.

"Good luck," she said softly.

-----

Zane smiled cruelly as his opponent's life points reached zero. His Cyber Dark Dragon disappeared, leaving the field blank. Fans screamed and hollered wildly, "Zane! Zane! Zane!!"

"…_And there you have it, folks! Our new champion, Zane Truesdale! An amazing defeat for our old champion…and an awesome win for our new one, Zane Truesdale!!"_

Another shower of red roses flew down at Zane along with another flurry of "Marry-me's".

"_We would now like the people to promptly exit the Kaiba Dome_."

The crowd left, chattering animatedly about the duel, "Did you see the look on his face when he lost? Priceless!"

Zane walked to the locker room doors and went inside. He set his duel disk in a leather briefcase. He put his deck next to the duel disk and shut it with a _snap_.

He entered the showering area and turned on the water.

--------

He walked out of the locker rooms, briefcase in hand and looked around the now empty dorm. The custodians had already finished cleaning and the Dome was now ready for its next duel.

He heard a groan. A girl in black was leaning against the wall, fast asleep. It was the same girl who gave him that good luck flower. What was it called? Irish balls? No, bells, not balls. Bells of…Ireland? Yes, that's it. Bells of Ireland.

He approached her audaciously. She was leaning against the wall, head on her knees. Her dark brown hair covered her shoulders and she breathed softly.

"Hey."

She didn't move.

"Hey…" Zane said a little more impatiently, "Get up."

She stirred and yawned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked up at the person who woke her up.

"Hey…" she said groggily, "Why'd you wake me up? I was having a great dream about…"

She jumped up with she realized who he was, "Z-Zane Truesdale!"

"You were dreaming about me?" he said.

She blushed a dark red, "No! No, I was dreaming about uh, Kaiba! Seto Kaiba!"

"Really?" he said incredulously, raising a brow.

"Y-yeah…" she said, looking down at her feet.

"You shouldn't be here." He said, turning to leave.

She walked beside him, "I fell asleep…waiting for you."

He glanced at her and she gave him a small smile, "I wanted to give you something…for…for Valentines Day…"

"I didn't know how to get your attention so I wore black because I knew everyone would wear pink or red. I gave you the Bells of Ireland because I knew that a pale green flower would stand out among the red…and I wanted to wish you luck…"

"You planned it out very well."

"Thank you…"

They walked through the doors of the Kaiba Dome.

"My name is Amy, by the way…" she said.

"Hn…"

They paused at the end of the walkway. The girl, Amy, glanced at her watch, "Eight forty-seven…" she muttered.

"I've got to get going," she said to Zane.

"But before I go…" she dug through her purse and pulled out a small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper with a light blue ribbon tied around it.

"Here." She presented it to him.

He took the small box and stared at it.

"Open it, open it!" she said encouragingly.

He pulled the light blue ribbon and tore the paper. He opened it up.

"Chocolates! I got the filled kind 'cause most people like them the best…"

"I don't like chocolate." He said flatly.

Her smile faltered and her face fell, "O-oh…"

"W-well…I guess I better go."

Zane didn't know what it was about Amy. Maybe it was the perfume she was wearing, or the fact that it was Valentines Day, maybe it was his change of personality or maybe it was his hormones, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him abruptly.

He pressed his lips against hers aggressively and bit her lip. She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her by sticking his tongue in her mouth. She struggled against him and he retaliated by holding her closer.

She tried to push his tongue out of her mouth with hers but he smirked and pushed back with his.

"Mr. Truesdale…?"

Zane broke the kiss. A man in a black suit looked at him questioningly, "We're ready for you, sir."

Amy blushed furiously, breathing heavily from the lack of air, and walked away hastily.

"Amy."

She turned around slowly, eyes narrowed and the blush still on her cheeks.

"Happy Valentines Day."

And with that, he turned around and got into his limo.

"…Happy Valentines Day…" Amy whispered as the limo drove off.

---------

Zane stared at the box. The Bells of Ireland flower lay on the seat beside him.

"…_I just wanted to wish you good luck_."

He picked up the darkest chocolate. He took a bite. The caramel filling oozed in his mouth and he smirked, "Happy Valentines Day, indeed."

--------

I don't know Zane's new deck, but if someone can correct me, I'll fix that mistake.

It sucked much. But it was an idea and I had the time. I don't like it that much but maybe somebody else will and perhaps they'll…**REVIEW**? **_PLEASE_**?

Also, please keep in mind that I did not write this for myself. I wrote it for everyone who read, liked, and reviewed.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


End file.
